war_and_order_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Farming 101
My Farm Setup 101, this isn’t the gospel, it is a mash up of many farm guides over the internet and what I used to get 3 farms to C15 the fastest. Read the whole thing before you rush in do not start on the first line and then go start building….Yes it will take a little time to get 3 farms to C15 but once you are done there is minimal time required. I suggest starting on a day when you have free time. The first few hours you will build nonstop. Do not be afraid to use speeds you get a lot for free along the way and when you get to a pause where you are waiting for a castle start the next farm. I repeat myself a lot it is so it sticks lol The biggest tips to know about farming before I get into the mechanics….Never EVER EVER gather on another alliance tiles…you are wasting RSS paying tax….Never Ever Train Golems or Pet (dragon, Panda, Uni) they waste your time when you go to harvest your farm because you have to send them out or you kill a few of your troops off each time…Don’t start harvesting RSS from your farm until you reach C15. Do not over build non critical buildings. Only build to the minimum each time. If you don’t need it to upgrade a C level don’t touch it. Farms are for gathering…they will never produce enough to sustain you so build them to gather…tons of T2 Orc Cav….and join a farm alliance so you can gather on Elites. Happy Reading… Buildings needed to get Castle to C15. This is quickest route to a good farm. Do the minimum building wise to get here. Then you can do some catch up on RSS tiles their contribution is minimal though. Barracks never go past Lvl 4 except for C7 you need 1 Lvl6, Depot never past 7. You must do the wall every time and it takes wood so be prepared. Wall: 1-14 Wall gets done every level so look at what wood you need for it and have it ready for when Castle finishes. When I say to bring a building to a certain level each time, use the same building if there are 4 training grounds upgrade the same one every time. Farm 4, Start C5 and then bring to lvl 4 also: 1 sawmill, 1 Barracks, Depot, 1 Training Ground, 1 Medic Tent, College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground Sawmill 5, Start C6 and then bring to lvl 5 also: 1 Barracks, Depot, 1 Training Ground, 1 Medic Tent, College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground Barracks 6, Start C7 and then bring to lvl 6 also: Depot, 1 Training Ground, 1 Medic Tent, College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground Depot 7, Start C8 and then bring to lvl 7 also: 1 Training Ground, 1 Medic Tent, College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground Training Ground 8, Start C9 and then bring to lvl 8 also: 1 Medic Tent, College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground Medic Tent 9, Start C10 and then College, Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground College 10, Start C11 and then also bring to lvl10: Hospital, Embassy, Drill Ground, Start Stone Mine bring to 10 Hospital 11, Start C12 and then also bring to lvl11: Stone Mine, Embassy, Drill Ground Stone Mine 12, Start C13 and then also bring to Lvl 12: Embassy, Drill Ground Embassy 13, Start C14 and then also bring to 13: Drill Ground Drill Ground 14: Start Castle 15, When finished Add Iron Mines and start gathering Iron. Caveats: As your Castle level goes higher it takes longer to finish. After you get the prerequisites done for the next Castle level this is when you want to start to upgrade training grounds, Medic Tent, and then the RSS tiles. Once your Castle is done go back to the Wall and minimum for that level and then start Castle again and rinse and repeat. Keep Reading before you start…..Important info still below The basics: Do the minimum all the way to get your new farm Castle to 15 and College 12. This is where you can get the third march Military Legion II make sure you are doing the minimum military tech to get here do not do any other military tech. RSS Tech nonstop otherwise. Your Depot should never go past 7. That is last C upgrade requirement. This will allow you to clean more each time because less is protected. Do not train a pet…it will try and make you…just click the tile go in and then click back off…it is a nuisance you have to send out every time you harvest your farm or you can lose a few troops each time. Never train Gollum either. Your farm is for harvesting RSS so don’t make a defensive stronghold and lose troops when you harvest…you should keep it clean to where you don’t need to worry about other players hitting it. After you reach C10 add stone mines and get 1 stone mine to 10 then speed to C12 and get your third march going start focusing on bringing all of your rss tiles up to castle level as fast as possible and start the minimum again to get C to 15 so you can place Iron tiles and start farming iron. Make sure you are sending our T2 Cav our nonstop for gathering. You will need it. Food and Wood until you get to Stone then alter between food and stone but always have a wood going until you get to 3rd march. Have all 3 barracks pumping out T2 Orc Cav nonstop if possible… mine pump out 300 every 2 hours or so add 4th barracks when available. Start working on Drill grounds so you can increase your march size… eventually get it to match your C level it makes a huge difference in the amount of RSS you can gather with all 3 marches. Mine with all tech maxed out is 57,500. This number is important never train more troops than can fill all 3 marches. So my max troop size will be 172,500 I should never have more troops then that in my castle. Otherwise I have to kill them off/wound and take hits to my troops in order to harvest RSS from my farm. After you get to the point where you are starting to fill an entire march start focusing on getting hospital, and medic tents up to current C level so if you get hit while they are home you won’t lose any troops. The entire time you want to be cooking all RSS tech in your college….non stop if possible set alarms if you want a successful farm to develop have some time so you can really cook the tech. When you get your castle to C15 this is what your tech should look like (see picture on next page) This next thing is on you…if you want to really maximize your farm…once you hit level 10 start producing items in the workshop…however, you only want to produce certain items because only 3 items actually aid your farm. Belt lvl 5 and 10 only, Accessory lvl 5,10,15, and Boots lvl 5,10,15 never ever ever bother Forging anything else it is pointless. (see pictures below for all the Blacksmith items that give boosts….how far you take it is up to you only ever make items you need for these in the workshop it will allow you to get them to all green level very fast) Down the line after everything is maxed…go back to college and do the City Defense> Strudy Defense to level 10. This just increases your castle wall times it can be hit. Helps you not have to put the fire out each time you can let it burn and not worry about your farm zeroing out and random porting lol Once you have 3 C15 farms you can spend as little as 20 minutes a day and gather upwards of 1m food and wood, 500k stone and 250k Iron….depending on your elite mines. I signed on in morning for 5 minutes sent all my troops out to gather from all 3 farms. Hitting Elite first if available and then non alliance rss tiles after. Send all three marches. 8 hours later your troops should be back. Sign on for 5 minutes again and send them out. At night before you go to bed sign on to each farm account. Send out your troops to gather…all 3 marches all troops. Then sign onto your main and start hitting your farms should take less then 10 minutes. Use all CAV if possible they gather the most per load and do small damage. It should not take more then 2-3 hits to clean your farm. Let fire burn itself out your Castle will repair itself every day. Rinse and repeat…. Once you get into a rhythm, it is even easier. 20 minutes a day can set you up to upgrade much easier…now if you are committed to fast continued growth…start this process all over again and make 3 more… Lord Skills: Never Ever Ever do any WAR. Pick a side in the Development on go down it. Focus your farm on Wood or Food and then Stone or Iron. Whatever side you go down that is all you should ever gather on that farm. College RSS Tech Pick what you are going to focus on only make that tech each time you sign on start a tech cooking. This is what my Blacksmith looks like maxed out. These are the only ones to do. Obviously you can build them to blue, purple etc… belt to Lvl 10, Accessory to lvl15, and boots to lvl15 those give you load and gathering boosts.